Twelve Guardians
by Sacchiance
Summary: Twelve girls, the Legendaries favorite souls. These twelve girls are sent to a high school to protect it. However, they slowly fall in love. These girls are not the only 'guardians' around. ManyXShippings like ORS, PS, CS, IS, QS, FWS, OCs
1. Prologue

**3/7/12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POKEMON or its characters, and that one character from YUGIOH GX that I am using for this fic  
><strong>

**Prologue**

_In the beginning, life was pure and hatred was very little. Life was the same and took different forms. Over the years, humans and pokemon were born and died. They have coexisted with each other. However, some of mankind has been trying to take over the world and became impure. _

_In the midst of all that, legendaries have watched over humans and pokemon. As they can not die but only reborn, they roam the earth while in hiding. _

_As years go on by, life has been more corrupted. Bad things emerge, but the good always prevail. Good was most of the population while bad was of a small percentage. But bad has been growing over the years and remain constant on a certain level of appearance._

_But as the legendaries have only watched and help if needed, they find some humans despicable and cruel. While others were good to their very soul. However, since no one cannot be completely evil or good, the majority are in between, some leaning over a side more._

_Souls, they do not die but simply reincarnate themselves as someone different. They can be humans, pokemon, or even nature itself. But what makes them so different from legendaries is that they do not remember anything from their past lives. Theories have been casted that reincarnation happens, but no solid proof._

_However, legendaries can see how a soul is like and what past they have. Among souls, there were twelve that were well loved by the legendaries. They remain pure as many others, but yet they seem to be special in a way. These twelve souls have been watched over by the legendaries and have received guidance in the most unsuspicious ways. But seeing as these twelve souls were special, they have received more power than others._

_Souls have powers of their own in general, but only a handful of humans can tap into their souls for it. Pokemon have no problem tapping into their souls, that's what makes them so special—they rely on instincts while humans rely mostly on their minds. _

_But back to the twelve special souls, they have been reincarnated as many things. From human male to human female. Female pokemon to male pokemon. Even as nature for a few times. _

_This time now, they are all reincarnated as female humans._

* * *

><p>In various dark rooms, twothree tanks were side by side. Each one containing a six year old girl. Needles with wire like things were stuck and punctured into the girls' bodies. Computers were running and scientists with evil smirks were running tests on the girls.

Each girl held a different yet similar story of how they got there. What was the same between all girls at the moment was that they are being tested on and are all unconscious. They have each been there for about two years. Long and young enough for them to forget who they are and how they got there.

But at the moment, sirens were ringing and blasting off like crazy. The girls remained undisturbed, but scientists were getting ready to evacuate along with the test subjects.

_Bam! Sounds of feet were heard rushing running in along with the growling of some pokemon._

Sleeping gas was thrown in and everyone, but the intruders were effected. As soon as the scientists along with the pokemon were knocked out, the intruders summoned their pokemon.

The sound of glass breaking was heard and water rushed onto the floors. The captives were caught in arms and were leaving the building. The intruders made sure every life form was out of the place before setting up a small bomb and virus for the computers.

In the distant, a small bomb was heard and only little sounds of the alarm left evidence that there had been intruders.

Mission success.

"You are to watch over them." A man said. "And protect them from any arm."

"But I think we should get them back to their families." A woman argued.

"That's right." Another woman agreed. "I bet their families are really worried."

"No. we should keep them with us at all cost." A man countered.

"I agree." Another man calmly agrees. "What if they come back for them?"

Statements were thrown back and forth. Most of the women saying that the children should go back to families while most of the men say they should be kept under watch with them for the time being.

"Enough!" the boss man slammed his hands on his desk. That got everyone quiet. "Listen here, the family of these girls' are dead. Relatives have been forced to cut ties with them and papers made them official. They are now legally orphans and do not have a family to belong." He rubbed his temples at the thought. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but twelve agents will be picked to look after each girl. I will choose the agents after we see what has happened to the girls. I don't want to traumatize them, but we will need to run a little test to see what those scientists did to them. Got it!"

"Yes sir!" the people currently around saluted.

"Until further notice, this information does not leave the rule. . .And, we will need to destroy any files those scientists may have and/or sent to others. But for the mean time, everyone is dismissed."

Everyone bowed and left the room.

The boss man sighed and massaged his temples. "This is all a hell of a mess." He stood up and went to a room where twelve six-year-olds were currently at. When he entered the room, twelve pairs of eyes stared at him to which he stared back at each one. They have all been cooperating really well, but not one had said a word.

The man's stern face was gone and it was replaced by a gentle and warm one. "Do you know what happened to you?"

They all shook their heads which all held shoulder-length hair after the haircut.

"Do you know where or who your family is?"

Again, they just shook their heads, eyes dull but have lightened up a bit.

"Do you know your names?" the man asked again, trying to get any kind of response or information out of them.

This time, the girls hesitated and looked at each other like they were having a silent conversation.

"Misty." A small girl with orange hair said in a low voice.

"Leaf." A girl with grey-brown hair replied in a whisper.

"May." A girl with dog styled light brown hair said in a small voice.

"Dawn." A girl with midnight blue hair said dully.

"Blair." A girl with black-with-tint-of -faded-blue hair replied in a barely audible voice.

"Hilda." A girl with brown hair whispered.

"Marina." A girl with aquamarine hair replied monotonely.

"Lyra." A girl with light brown hair said in a dull voice.

"Trista." A girl with black hair replied in a pale voice.

The man nodded his head, but then he did a count and only eleven names were called out. He scanned each girl to see who didn't answer. His gaze landed on a girl with hazel hair.

"I…don't know." The girl said with a sigh. "But it starts with an. . .'E.'"

The man nodded. "I hope you are willing to help us take care of you—"

"We will." Misty replied.

"But we get to choose," Leaf said.

"who we will stay with." Hilda ended.

"That's fair." The man nodded. "Now come along. It won't take too long." He opened the door and gestured for them to go.

After some tests on each girl, they had found some interesting things. Looks like the scientists didn't really do anything to them besides did tests and injected some fluids into them which turned out to be toxic waste. At the results, the boss man cursed and slammed his hands.

How can they be so cruel to little girls? They treat them like they were objects, just a thing to be experimented on.

But as more results were printed, it showed that some of their genes have been altered a bit. No real damage for now, but who knows what can happen to the girls.

"It's okay." Blair tugged on the angry man's pants. "It did no life threatening damage." She stared up at him with dull eyes that now seem warmer.

Immediately, the man calmed done and bent down to be on the same level as the girl. "And how do you know that." The girl lets go of the man's pants and retreats to the other girls.

"Because we just know." Dawn answered.

"A feeling." May added in.

The man nodded and can only trust the girls to their words. After all, they are the ones that have extreme dormant powers.

The following week, all twelve girls have begun to be livelier and have more personality. Although they didn't know each other for long, they became sisters according to what the boss man have seen.

"Have you chosen who you want to be with?" the boss man asked.

Each girl nodded and held out a photo. The girls did research all the of the agents in the agency. Actually, it was more like they hacked the system and did a search on all available agents and found ones that they liked. Out of all the agents, twenty two were picked.

Misty held out a photo of a man with black hair. He was not part of the candidates, but a different one that she seemed to be interested. He was married and already had three daughters.

Leaf held out a picture of a woman in a lab coat with glasses. She was in her high twenties and was one of the scientists of the agency.

Dawn held out a picture of a woman with dark blue hair much like her own. The woman was smiling and had a gentle smile.

May held out a photo of a man in his early twenties. He had dark blue hair, not like Dawn's, and was one of the stronger and more skillful agents of his age.

Hilda holds a picture of a woman with brown hair that was darker than hers. She had done research and found out that this woman had a son that was about her age.

Eranee, the girl that didn't remember her name, had chosen a picture of a man with dark brown hair. He was married and had quite a few amount of children.

Trista had chosen a man that looked adventurous. To tell the truth, he was an agent that did a lot of undercover and went everywhere.

Marina was holding a photo of a woman with dark blonde hair. Research shows that she was sort of like a seductress, but she really doesn't do _it_ as part of her job. No, the blonde's job was to simply distract.

Lyra was next and she chose a woman with auburn hair who had it in a low ponytail. The woman runs a poke daycare as due to family business.

Clarissa and Victoria, they had grown close to each other and decided to live together. They chose a man with coal hair who own a large company. One of the companies that support this agency,

When the boss man looked at the only remaining girl left, she held no picture. "And who do you want to go with?"

Blair looked down and fidgeted a bit. "I was…hoping to go…with you." She looked up and did a puppy dog face.

The boss man was surprised. First the girls go and hack the system and half of them picked agents that weren't candidates. Then there was a fact that two of them decided to be with each other which didn't really bother him since Clarissa and Victoria looked alike in a way. Now one of them wants him? These girls sure are interesting. "Why?"

"Is it a no?" she looked down cast and played with her foot.

"Hmm…" the man thought about it. It was kind of a big deal since he was the boss of this place that he inherited. It was a family business. But the problem was, how was he going to keep an eye out for her when he is busy.

"Umm…" the girl hesitated. "I was j-just hoping to join the family. You can just hire someone to look after me, but I want to be in your family."

"Well…" the boss man thought about it some more.

"You can always get your brother to do it." A voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see who said that. The girl with grey-brown hair stepped forward. "You have a younger brother correct? If he is family, then he should be qualified to take care of her."

"Yeah." Hilda agreed. "And Blair did say that she wanted to be part of your family."

"So can you please take her in." May pleaded with a puppy dog face. The other girls backed her up and it looks like her had no choice.

"Do I have a choice?" the boss man ran a hand through his hair.

"No." the girls giggled happily. One of the only times the girls got lively.

"Okay." He agreed. "But you have to remember, they will only act as your guardians and family. You will be put on files that you are part of their family, but you have to understand that until you are same, you cannot act of the ordinary." He lectured to which the girls nodded. "And another thing, if they choose to adopt you, then you have to give consent and adoption papers will be done." Again the girls nodded in understanding. These six-year-olds are way too smart for their age. "And lastly, you will all have to say good bye to each to for now."

At this the girls' face dropped. "These agents are part of other regions as you know, and their homes are spread out apart. But don't worry, at the age of ten, you will all come back here to have a reunion for sure."

"You girls will be leaving in a month's time. Until then, enjoy yourselves."

"Okay." The girls chorused.

~Four Years Later~

"Welcome back girls." The boss man greeted. All twelve girls from four years ago were present. They had grown a lot and that could be said the same for his adopted daughter Blair. By now, all the girls had been adopted by their chosen agents to be part of their family. Papers made it official, but most files will still say that they are part of the family without the adoption part.

So far, only a couple attempts were made to get the girls. The attempters were all erased of their memory after the agency got information on who had sent them. By now, the girls had also found out and mastered their powers.

In the last two years, the girls have been through a small training to help build up until the time came.

"How will you girls like to become part time agents?" the boss man asked.

The girls blinked in surprise before all sporting a huge smile. "Of course!"

"That's what I thought, training will start in a week and you will all be traveling around a bit." The man instructed. "By now, you should all have gotten your starter pokemon, yes?"

"Yup."

"Good, now I have gifts for you." The man smiled. He gestured for them to follow him and led them to a room where there was a long table with twelve poke eggs in a container on top. "I know that you have your starter, but you will need two pokemon. These are all starter eggs which will be due very soon. They will be your secondary pokemon." The man explained.

The girls' faces were excited and they crowded around the table to look at the eggs. When they came close, they saw that name cards were placed by each container. Looks like the pokemon was already picked out for them, but who cares since the name cards were their pass into the building and agency.

"I know you are disappointed a bit, but we, your guardians have chosen each starter with you in mind. When they hatch, you'll see what pokemon you'll get. But until then, take care of them. And Lyra,"

Lyra looked up from her egg.

"You're in charge of this assignment. I want you to teach them how to take care of the eggs." Blair's dad (boss man) said.

"Okay!" Lyra chirped cheerfully. She continued to inspect the egg for a moment. "I think I might know what my pokemon is."

"Really what!/Don't spoil it." May and the boss man said at the same time.

"Sorry May." Lyra apologized. "Okay Mark." Lyra said to the boss man now known as Mark.

"Phooey!" May snapped her fingers in agitation.

"So what do we do now?" Leaf asked, leaning against the table while glancing at her egg from the corners of her eyes. She already had a pretty good hunch on what her pokemon would be.

"Enjoy yourselves. Go train. Meet people. Introduce your pokemon. Spend time with each other. The list goes on you know." Mark said with an amused smile. "But at the moment, I do suggest you meet each other's pokemon then figure it out after wards. Now if you would excuse me, I need to get back to work." With that, the boss man left while the girls said bye.

As soon as the doors closed, the girls were chatting excitedly again.

"I think it's about high time that we meet each other's pokemon." Hilda proclaimed. "So come on out Snivy!"

"Squirtle!" –Misty

"Bulbasaur!" –Leaf

"Charmander!" –Victoria

"Totodile!" –Marina

"Chikorita!" –Lyra

"Cyndaquil!" –Trista

"Mudkip!" –Eranee

"Torchic!" –May

"Piplup!" –Dawn

"Chimchar!" –Clarissa

"Oshawott!" –Blair

"I think it is a bit crowded here." Blair stated as her pokemon was playing with the others and not to mention that the eggs could be in danger. Blair picked up her container and headed out with the other girls following her lead.

They decided to just go to one of the unoccupied training rooms. There, they talked and caught up while the pokemons were among themselves. Each girl talked about her life up until now.

Ever since four years ago, the girls had been cautious most of the time but eventually learned to just live a normal life. They had gotten livelier and obtain their personalities that were once dull and emotionless. Now what will await in the future?

The girls are ten and their journeys begin, both as trainers/whatevers and as agents.


	2. Guardians of Twelve

**3/11/12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POKEMON or those two characters from YUGIOH GX**

**Guardians of Twelve**

"Hurry up Eranee!" Hilda yelled as left the room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Sheesh." Eranee yelled back as left the room. But before leaving the room, she checked her hair and face.

"Where is she?" Misty grumbled while crossing her arms. The ginger was leaning against the couch with ten other girls.

"Misty," Dawn sighed as she looked into her mirror. "Get use to it. She is usually a minute late anyways."

"But she is really amazing." Blair shook her head. "Even when she does prepare some what early, she usually arrives late some how."

"I know right." May agreed cheerily. It was actually quite amusing for May. She remembered when the time when they had prepared _together_ and Eranee just ended up late some how when it was time to leave. Heck, they were sharing the same room and May even checked to make sure Eranee was ready to go.

"I'm here!" Eranee walked in. The girls could tell that she had to jog a bit because of the way she talked.

"Late as ever?" mark, the boss man, lifted an amused brow. "But putting that aside, you girls will transferred to the Hoenn region to do missions there."

"What!" Hilda exclaimed. "Why?" She liked the Unova region very much. Maybe it was the fact that she had grew up here.

"We need more agents over there. Unova is the first and main location, that's why we have many here. But other regions have a bit less and Hoenn's agents are running a bit low nowadays." Mark explained.

"But aren't there other agents from other companies there?" Marina asked.

"Yes." Mark folded his hands. "But we need more of _us_ over there. To keep it balanced. Plus, it's a nice change of scenery. I have already contacted your parents Eranee." He turned to look at the late girl. "They have paid for a house where all of you can live together."

"Okay." Eranee smiled. It has been about half a year since they last had a mission in Hoenn.

"And here's the school you'll be attending." Mark clapped his hands and the lights dimmed until it was nearly out. Then a screen came down and a picture of a big, some-what high-classed school popped up. The school was beautiful. It had gates all around, gardens, fountains, and much more. The school was big and there were even buildings that were at least fours stories high. "You'll be attending Hoenn's best spy school. Entret Spaigent High, the school for spies."

"Hey," Blair pointed at the school. "why does that name sound so familiar."

"Glad you noticed it." Mark smiled. "That school was built by this company almost fifty years ago."

He continued on, "This school has a ranking system. Entei being the lowest, Raikou in the middle, and Suicune at the highest."

"How did that came to be." Marina asked a bit disappointed. In her opinion, the three legendaries are pretty much equal; each is stronger in an area than the other which keeps the balance.

Mark sighed in understanding. "I know, but there was an incident thirty-four years ago. There was a popularity vote among these three legendaries and the placing was based on the votes." He explained. "Beside the point, as you know, every spy has a power in this place. So the ranking will be judged not only on how efficient you can use your power, but also your grades and skills as a spy counts as well. These are the three areas which will decide your placement."

"That means we will be at the top." Trista smirked.

"Well," Mark drawled. "There will only be four of you who will be placed in the suicune section."

"What!" most of the girls yelled.

"There is a reason why and it is also part of your mission in addition to outside ones." Mark explained. "There have been outside intruders trying to steal some students away and trying to enroll some of their spies too. You all know that our schools will not accept bad forces, and it is thanks to you that some of the major teams have disbanded and been converted." At the mention of this, the girls smiled widely. "But I suspect that others will want to take over the school and use it as their own."

"And we're supposed to protect the school." Leaf stated with a raised brow. She was thinking why the students attending won't just protect themselves, but then thought that the school probably doesn't want to alarm them.

"Exactly." Mark nodded. "That is the basic objective. You twelve will go as undercovers and keep an eye out for any intruders. In addition to that, you will also have other missions as well. Now it is time to decide who will go to each group. I will leave that up to you and while you're at it, pick eight pokemon to bring with you to school. You may trade off if you like, but you have to inform the school of it first." Mark stood up and clapped his hands again. The light turned on which took the girls a moment to adjust to. "I'll be back in a while. I have to take care of some things."

"Bye!" the girls bowed.

Immediately, shouts of 'I'm going to be in suicune' exploded. The more quieter ones remained silent and watched. They were the ones that didn't really care.

"Stop!" Misty shouted and rubbed the right side of her temple from all the yelling. "We'll just draw lots. Agreed?"

"Fine." So one by one, each girl drew a lot and looked at what they had.

These are the results—Entei: May, Lyra, Blair, Hilda. Raikou: Misty, Trista, Marina, Victoria. Suicune: Leaf, Dawn, Clarissa, Eranee.

Some were pretty satisfied with their results, while others were a bit bitter or there are those that didn't really care. Although, some may be okay with it, but inside, they wished they could've gone higher. But like according to them, about half didn't care regardless of the previous argument.

"Eranee," Leaf shook her head.

"What?" Eranee asked.

"It is way too ironic sometimes." At this, some girls got what she was saying while others didn't. "You are amazing you know that?"

"What do you mean?" the girls that didn't understand asked.

So Leaf explained. "Eranee, you were late to this meeting, and yet you got into suicune. Most of our 'want-to-be-in section'. In addition, you didn't really care where you got placed and yet you still got into suicune."

Now everyone understood. "Oh yeah huh." Eranee rubbed the back of her head and giggled a bit. "I guess I'm just lucky."

"Damn right you are." Trista agreed. Although she wasn't in the lowest, she still wanted to be in the highest.

"Now that that is settled, what now?" Dawn asked, right leg crossed over the other.

"You done writing Marina?" Lyra asked the aquamarine haired girl.

"Yeah." Marina placed the paper on Mark's desk. "I think we should choose our eight pokemon."

"Okay!" everyone agreed.

"Wait, does that mean those of us in entei can't choose high level pokemon?" Hilda asked.

"Well…" Victoria trailed off. "I think all of us shouldn't have our most, second or third on us all the time. I think it is okay to bring them once in a while. But then again, I think we should at least have our third strongest with us most of the time. And like I said, I am speaking for all of us."

"I agree with Victoria." Clarissa said. "So I'm bringing Dusknoir, Gallade, Rapidash, Cubchoo, Shellos, Finneon, Girafarig, and my egg."

"I see where you're going with this." Victoria nodded. Victoria decided to bring Alakazam, Chansey, Zebstrika, Teddiursa, Shellos, Stantler, Goldeen, and her egg.

Trista chose Electivire, Machoke, Persian, Spoink, Tranquill, Seviper, Scolipede, and her egg.

Eranee picked Metagross, Sealeo, Zoroark, Riolu, Lapras, Zangoose, Ditto, and her new egg.

Marina decided on Salamence, Jigglypuff, Houndoom, Buizel, Minccino, Minum, Misdreavus, and the egg.

Lyra had chosen Gengar, Flaaffy, Arcanine, Numel, Boldore, Kecleon, Plusle, and her egg.

Blair chose Hydreigon, Roselia, Milotic, Emolga, Duosion, Swadloon, Lunatone, and the new egg.

Hilda's choices were Rhyperior, Flygon, Mightyena, Mienshao, Stunky, Whimsicott, Solrock, and her new egg.

Dawn picked Mamoswine, Clefairy, Liepard, Pachirisu, Buneary, Ambipom, Tauros, and her egg.

May decided on Garchomp, Beautifly, Ninetails, Skitty, Swablu, Ivysaur, Bouffalant, and the egg.

Leaf is going to bring Shiftry, Vileplume, Sawsbuck, Petilil, Drillbur, Torkoal, Castform, and her recent egg.

Misty selected Eelektross, Marill, Gyarados, Horsea, Starmie, Whiscash, Corsula, and her new egg.

"Okay, so all of us had chosen our new eggs to come along." Lyra stated happily. She just loved to see what pokemon will hatch out of the eggs.

Just then, Mark walked back in with papers. "I see that all of you are now done." The girls nodded. "Good, and I see that you took the liberty to write down who got what rank."

As he looked at the paper, he sorted some papers out and handed them to each girl. "These are the forms for the transfer. Fill them out and give them back to me when you are done."

So the girls filled them out while discussion which class they should take. To tell the truth really, they had already passed high school a while back even though they are seventeen now. It was just a matter of deciding. But they also had to keep in mind of which class to take because of their ranks. When you are an entei, people will not expect you to be in an advance class, but there are cases. They just have to figure it out so that they can keep undercover and on the low profile.

When the girls finally finished, Mark had sent them off with a file on the school. He also mentioned that they should pack up now so that they can move in on time for the next school week. Before Blair left, Mark had to whisper something to her.

As soon as the girls were back to their living quarters, which were twelve rooms basically connected with one big living area.

"Can I have your attention please." Blair said loudly. The girls' attention was on her now. "Ahem, since this is an undercover mission, we have to wear limiters." The girls groaned at this.

Really? They can hide their powers well enough. "But don't worry, these limiters will only decrease all of our powers, they won't take away any." The girls thought that at least they didn't take nullify them. "But just be careful and keep under control. Now the last thing, well…"

"What!" a couple of girls yelled.

"Why!" May whined.

"To keep on the low." Blair explained.

"Why would it matter?" Eranee asked.

"I can see why now." Leaf said. She tapped a button on her laptop and a projection of a uniform came out. It was actually cute really. The uniform had a white blouse with an outer coat and maroon plaid skirt. **(check profile)** "It's tight fitting."

"So since the two of you have big you know whats." Blair gestured with her hands by making curves. "Have to wear a corset or bandages."

"That is must be such a pain." Victoria commented.

"Oh, and the next of us have to restrict a little bit." Blair added in.

Clarissa sighed. "At least we don't have to restrict too much."

"One final message," Blair announced. "While we're there, Dad wants us to fit in. So we literally are going undercover and fit into the crowd."

"That means we have to join groups. Whoop-dee-doo." Misty said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"It's not going to be that bad." Lyra said, being optimistic as usual.

"Lyra's right." Blair agreed. "And he needs what we are going to be by tonight."

* * *

><p>"These are your assignments." A man with black hair and hazel eyes said. Twelve pictures of girls appeared on the screen. "You are to watch over them but do not intervene unless necessary."<p>

"So we are on a guarding mission eh?" a boy with spiky hair said with a smirk. "So which princess am I taking care off?"

The man sighed at Gary. "Gary, you are not exactly protecting them."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" asked a boy with black hair in a white hat.

"These girls are spies just like you, so you don't need to protect them. You are just to watch over them and write a report every other week." The man explained.

"Then why would they even need protection?" a boy with dark red hair asked a bit rudely, but that is just his nature.

"It's just a precaution, because others might be after them. They can protect themselves, but we need someone to monitor them and see what's up. In addition to this mission, you will also receive any mission that comes in like the usual."

"Great," a boy with chartreuse hair said. "Protecting a bunch of possible fangirls."

"They may surprise you." The man said. "But back on track, I have already chosen who you are going to watch over."

Each boy got handed to a file. There were twelve boys in all so one watcher for each girl. These boys were picked because they were one of the bests and the closest to the girls' age.

Gary opened up a file with a picture of a girl with grey-brown hair on front. Her name was Leaf Green. She was wearing glasses and had her hair in twin braids. Her profile stated that she was intelligent and thought things in a logical way. She is a straight A+ student and can be rather sneaky sometimes even though she doesn't look like it. "Great, I got a geek girl."

Brendan, the boy with the white hat, had looked over his assigned girl. Her name was Trista Actiheos. She has black hair in a low ponytail with a couple strands hanging loosely on the sides of her face. The picture taken showed her with a peace sign and a bit of a devious to a smirking smile. The profile states that she is rebellious and won't take being insulted at. "I think I got a girl who is a trouble maker."

The boy with dark red hair, Silver, had scanned through his girl. She was Lyra Khaeter. Her brown hair was in two low pigtails and eyes sparkling in excitement. It said in the profile that she loves to cook and make people happy, but can ask random questions sometimes. "I will definitely not get along very well with this girl."

Drew, the boy with chartreuse hair, just skimmed through his girl's file. Her name is May Maple and the picture shows her with no smile. She was not particularly interesting. It was recorded that she was a bit of a loner and quiet. She gets flustered a bit easily and is an A- to A student. May also like to eat a lot too. "I got a loner who eats like a pig. What about the rest of you?"

A boy with black messy hair in a cap with a pikachu on his shoulders looked at his assignment's profile while eating. His assignment was Misty Waterflower, a girl with orange hair. She was a bit of a tom boy, but she does have her female pride. Misty is an incredible swimming and a mostly a water pokemon trainer. Ash made no comment and began eating another sandwich while his pikachu munched on its own food.

A boy with dark purple hair held no emotion on his face as he looked at Dawn Berlitz's file. Her hair was midnight blue and long. She was a peppy girl and liked cute things. Her favorite color is pink and she smiles way too often—definitely the opposite of him. This Dawn girl has a bright personality but can fight back if she wants too. "I got a troublesome person." Paul mumbled.

When Ash looked at Paul's file, he laughed. "Dude, she's the total opposite of you!" And that earned him a slap on his head which now has a bump courtesy of Paul Shinji.

Next, a brown haired male with a cap on looked at his girl. Her name is Clarissa Stone and she was a long blonde with gorgeous curls that wasn't too curly. She loved music and played a few instruments. Clarissa is a nice girl and sort of shy. "She's nice." Hilbert commented with a smile, glad that he at least had a girl that was kind. "What did you get Trip? N?"

A boy with dark blonde (that almost resembles a shade of green) checked out his assignment. She has long, (medium-dark) orangey hair that was set in soft waved that it curls a bit and her name is Victoria Stone. She was an artist and loved to draw. Her personality is friendly yet tips new the reserved type. Victoria seemed to almost be the twin of Clarissa despite the difference in looks. "I got an artist and she's the sister of your girl." Trip informed nonchalantly.

A tall teen male with tea green long hair in a low pony held a folder belonging to a girl named Hilda Whitson. She has long, thick brown hair. The file says that she is athletic and loves to play sports. Hilda was not a shy person and had a strong personality that allows her to take on challenges in sports. "Hilda seems like an interesting girl." N comments with an amused smile as he continued to read on.

A boy with black-blue hair with a cap on smiled at his assignment's profile. Her name is Marina Crystelle. She has chest length aquamarine hair in two pigtails. She has a fun personality and was energetic. Marina loves to sing and dance. She also jokes around and is friendly towards anyone. "I like this girl. I can handle this easily." Jimmy said while smiling.

Jesse, a boy with teal hair seems to like his assignment as well. Blair Flannigan is an outgoing girl who has long, black-with-tint-of-faded-blue hair. She loves to have fun and is a really sociable person. She is the type that gets along with everybody. "I have a girl who likes to have fun." Jesse says with a grin because he is a boy who likes to have fun too.

"Hn." A boy with black hair grunts. His face was blank as he scanned the file. His assignment was a girl named Eranee Chromere, a nice but shy person. Eranee has long hazel hair. She isn't really talented anything, but she is not average either. Her grades were good and she does decent in sports. It says in the file that she is considerate but is the quiet type too. Kyle made no comment as he commits the info into his memory.

School Day

"ERANEE!" Misty yelled up the stairs to which some of the girls had to cover their ears. "Get down here NOW!"

"I'm coming!" Eranee yelled back as she suddenly comes into view and jumped down the stairs. "Okay, ready to go."

Leaf shook her head. "Always like this."

Eranee pouted and crossed her arms. "Most of the times."

Leaf just rolled her eyes and handed her a bag with two chocolate and one banana nut muffins inside.

"Yay." Eranee said like a kid. "Love you Leafy." She took the bag and began to eat a chocolate muffin.

"Geez, you eat like May sometimes." Blair said as they walked out the door.

"Hey!" the said girl yelled.

"No offense May, but you do eat a lot." Blair raised her hands in surrender. "I bet no one can have an appetite like you."

"So who's driving?" Lyra asked, going into another topic.

"Me and Marina will." Leaf answered as she tossed the car keys to marina who caught it without turning around. "And all the suicunes and enteis will be in separate cars. Raikous will split among themselves and two will go into each car."

With that said, Leaf, Dawn, Eranee, Clarissa, Victoria, and Trista went to one car with Trista calling shotgun. And Marina, Misty, May, Blair, Hilda, and Lyra into another with Lyra calling shotgun.

They all drove to school which was only a few blocks away. You see, all the students live in houses provided by the school. It was sort of like a dormitory except you can live in houses. You can live with anyone you want as long as it is not with the opposite sex for obvious reasons.

When the girls reached school, there were about ten minutes before the first bell rings to signal that homeroom will be starting. Before leaving the car, each girl checked to see if they all got their act together. Mark had sent pictures as to what some of the students looked like, so they had a pretty good idea as to what they had to do and wear.

Misty just had to act as her usual self. So no problems with that. She checked her hair to see it neatly in place and passed her shoulders **(think mermaid Misty)** Misty mentally rolled her eyes as she finished, thinking that she was becoming more like Dawn.

Marina also just had to be herself, except she just had to be a bit more active than usual and give the impression that she wants to be a star. Which in fact she does want to be an idol someday. Her hair was in its two pigtails falling down just below her chest. Marina had grown her bangs out more since she was ten.

May was definitely not liking her disguise. She was supposed to be a bit of a loner and not talk very much. She could still eat all she wants, she just can't be loud and energetic. May sighed as she remembered that the loner idea was Eranee's, but since she was a suicune, it wasn't very likely that a loner image would fit. So Eranee went to popular like Blair while she somehow ended up with a loner image. It surely has to do with the fact that she is an entei. Anyways, May had to keep reminding her self that she was a quiet person and will not speak unless necessary.

Blair is satisfied with her look. She was supposed to give off the impression that she was in the popular group, but not the snotty-slut group not that it is even possible since this school is for spies. Blair had to act outgoing and cheerful. She had to get along with almost everybody but make sure to know her boundaries or else she will get stamped as annoying. She applied lip gloss on and a light eye shadow along with a bit of mascara.

Hilda was supposed to be like a jock or something. She is supposed to be cool and be really good at sports, not that the others aren't. So to give off the look, she had to act sporty and wore short shorts underneath her skirt. Her hair was in her usual high ponytail so she didn't have to change her looks much. Hilda is now supposed to act confident and aggressive while playing sports.

Lyra is now the cook of the group. She reminds herself that she is nice, considerate, and loves to bake. Lyra also has to remind herself to ask random questions from time to time since her character is a bit random. Her hair was also in two pigtails that is almost as long as Marina's. Their hair length is pretty similar, but you could notice the difference if you look closely.

Leaf checked her hair to make sure it was in neat twin braids. Her fake glasses were on and she told herself over and over that she is supposed to be a geek, a nerd. She sighs at the fact that now she has to raise her hand almost every time to answer a question because she was a 'nerd.'

Dawn was very happy with her choice. She chose to join in the cheerleading group. She loved to cheer and she was peppy already. This would be a piece of cake for her. Dawn brushed her hair to make it all nice and smooth. She had let it grow more over the years until it slimly reaches just above her butt and had added a couple layers to it to make it stylish. She puts on a bit of neutral skin toned red lip, mascara, some eye liner, and curled her eyelashes again. There, now she was a cheerleader; well, going to be one.

Eranee breathed in and out to calm herself. She definitely did not want to be in the popular group like Blair. Now she has to act more outgoing and stuff. The last time she was anywhere remotely popular was when she was in elementary where people knew her. Although, she still doesn't exactly know why. Anyways, Eranee just decided that she will be a bit more outgoing and have people know her more. She won't be like Blair, but she was going to be friendly yet shy at the same time.

Clarissa smiled into the mirror as she checked her head band. She could be herself since she was just a musician. There were many types of personalities that musician have, so it wasn't a problem. She just had to know a lot about music and know how to play really well too. It was a good thing that she does know a lot about music, that's why she picked that category in the first place besides her other choice. Plus, she could hang out with anyone she wanted since there weren't many music classes.

Victoria was also smiling as she ran her hands through her hair to make sure there were no knots. She picked to be an artist which she was actually quite talented in that area. Ever since she was young, she loved to draw and paint with her sister. Like her sister Clarissa, she was also talented in this department. She and Clarissa were definitely sisters, sisters who have their own art, both different and the same.

Trista just smirked as she applied on lip balm. She was excited to check the school out. Her look was punk. She had to act bad-assed and have the impression that she was a troublemaker. But really, she was only acting and will definitely not get in trouble. So Trista has to act like she all punk to move the attention that she wasn't getting detention.

They all split up into pairs and walked towards their lockers. The girls had their schedule and books already. Now they just had to put all their unnecessary stuff into the locker and keep the necessaries on them. Just last night, they had decided on their powers. They even came up with a reason as to why they may have strong powers but was only placed in entei or raikou. Still, the girls didn't like the fact that the legendaries were used as ranks to indicate strength. It was like insulting entei since it was placed as the lower class.


End file.
